A conventional water electrolyzer, which electrolyzes raw water in an electrolyzing tank to alkali water and acid water by supplying electric power to electrodes in the electrolyzing tank, has been known. An example is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 60-20073.
The water electrolyzer disclosed in the Japanese Patents has an electrolyzing tank whose inner space is divided into a cathode chamber and an anode chamber by a porous partition, and there is provided a rod-like electrode in each chamber so as to electrolyte raw water.
In the water electrolyzer, alkali water having higher pH value is electrolyzed in the cathode chamber when electric power is supplied to the rod-like electrodes.
However, it is impossible for the conventional rod-like electrodes to broaden surface area for electrolyzing raw water, so that the electrolyzing tank and the water electrolyzer including it must be larger.
Furthermore, the rod-like electrodes, which if used for a long time, are necessary to be replaced. Being a larger electrolyzing tank, it cannnot be replaced entirely, so the rod-like electrodes are replaced.
However, replacing only the rod-like electrodes is a complicated task, and maintenance work is difficult.